


Pumpkin Juice (And Other Adventures)

by neonmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Harry is an astronomy nerd bc why not, Humor, Louis is the Slytherin and Harry is a Hufflepuff bc it fits, M/M, Pumpkin Juice, Pumpkin carving, and I can do what i want, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story about pumpkin juice, pumpkin carving, a Halloween party and star gazing. When at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry is a hufflepuff with a crush on Louis and woos him over with Howlers and pumpkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Juice (And Other Adventures)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthelovelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelou/gifts).



> Okay so, I tried to make this as close to the prompt as possible but I realized that I can't write smut so I am sorry for the lack of it, I tried my best. 
> 
> Shout out to Kaylee (buttercupbabyharry) for being the beta to this fic and shout out to my friends Charlie and Ellie for letting me rant to them about it.
> 
> Written for this prompt: HOGWARTS AU. Harry is a cheeky sixth year with an unhealthy obsession with pumpkin juice. He asks Louis, Quiditch star and his long-time crush, to help him carve a pumpkin, plus loads of other ridiculous things. Louis is defenseless when it comes to those dimples and big green eyes. (Louis scowls upon the fact that Harry is muggle-born but loves the boy dearly. Make Louis fond and completely whipped for H.)

The main thing that Harry missed about Hogwarts (besides it being flipping Hogwarts) was the pumpkin juice. Him being a muggleborn, he never knew how nice a cup of the stuff tasted on a particularly warm fall day or in the middle of winter, warmed up slightly by the fireplace (so to say that he drank nearly a half gallon of pumpkin juice on the first day isn’t an exaggeration). The other main thing that Harry missed about Hogwarts was being able to actually perform magic without getting reprimanded. That and the fact that Harry just fucking loves Hogwarts. The massive castle is basically his second home and he’s going to miss it dearly when he graduates in a year. So he’s going to make sure his last two years are the most memorable yet. Starting with attempting to get Louis Tomlinson to notice and fall in love with him. At least, ideally. The plan starts with him sending Louis a Howler on the third day of classes. His friends think he’s insane but it’s gonna work, he has it all planned out and everything. All he has to do was wait.

On September 7th, everything was set into motion. The Howler was sent and Harry positioned himself in a way that he was able to see Louis reaction to the Howler. Harry was not really paying attention to what his friends were talking about and he was only half paying attention to his food. He kept glancing at the doors to the Great Hall, the ceiling and the Slytherin table. Glancing up at the Head Table, he saw Longbottom discussing something with professor Hadaway, the Astronomy professor (and Harry’s personal favorite teacher). Glancing back down at the Slytherin table, he saw Louis sit down right as the mail came in. Perfect. Louis looked up in surprise when one of the school owls dropped Harry’s howler on his empty plate and Harry bit his knuckle to stop his smile. Tentatively picking up the bright red envelope, Louis tore open the top and it screamed.

“ _ **YOU ARE REALLY FREAKING CUTE!!**_ ” Harry’s voice was magnified ten times and spooked most of the younger students and some of the owls. Ed, one of Harry’s close friends, was handed a galleon by a few people in their group. Harry gave him a look before looking back at Louis to catch his reaction. He was bright red, right up to the roots of his hair and the collar of his button down. Looking around, Harry gave him a small smirk and a wave before finishing off his pumpkin juice and grabbing his bag so he’d be on time for DADA. His plan was working out well.

***

His plan was going horribly wrong. He was going to send Louis a long cheesy letter that would include things like the fact that his cheekbones could kill a man and his eyelashes were long enough that the swept Harry away whenever he blinked (he was also planning on putting in some Shakespeare because Harry is a massive nerd who couldn’t pass up an opportunity), but it didn’t happen because his plan was going horribly wrong. Louis beat him to it and sent him a letter back. An actual letter, not a Howler which is, yeah its cool but.. Whatever, that isn’t the point. The point is the fact that Louis wasn’t supposed to respond to him until after Harry sent the cliche letter. So when a letter dropped right on top of the small stack of toast a few days after Harry sent the Howler, he was a bit confused since his mother wrote to him every Sunday and Harry doesn’t get any other post. Looking up, he saw Louis was looking straight back at him with a mischievous smirk on his face before nodding at the letter and going back to the conversation he was having with the girl next to him. Stuffing the letter into his pocket, Harry scooped up his toast and went back to the Hufflepuff common room to read the letter by himself. Which puts him in his current dilemma. His plan is completely thrown for a loop because he didn’t take into consideration that Louis would respond as fast as he did. So he did the one thing he could think of in this situation. He went to Liam.

***

Liam was (of course) absolutely no help. He suggested that Harry write a letter back confessing his deep love for the boy. Harry isn’t sure why he wanted to know what Liam would do since Liam is dating a boy who already graduated from Hogwarts with flying colors named Zayn. He’s basically the hot college boyfriend since Zayn was furthering his studies to become a teacher. So yeah, Liam was no help. He did however look over Harry’s transfiguration work which helped him loads since it was his weak spot (even if he did get into the NEWT level class). So Harry just hung out in the Gryffindor common room until lunch time, thinking over a plan while playing wizard's chess with Liam (and winning even though he wasn’t paying attention). He figured out that if he approaches Louis to talk when he isn’t surrounded by his group of friends than they would be able to talk like civilized people. Smiling to himself, he sat with Liam at the Ravenclaw table with Niall who Harry is okay friends with. He wasn’t really paying attention, off in his own world as he was, so he didn’t notice Louis was sitting exactly opposite him until lunch was half over. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Liam started talking about something Astronomy related. When he noticed that Louis was sitting with them, he nearly choked on his reuben sandwich. Waving off Liam’s concern, he ignored Louis’ presence to the best of his abilities while telling Liam about how wrong he was about Pluto not being important.

“You know what Liam, Viva la Pluto and fuck you.” That evoked a loud laugh out of Niall and stifled giggles from Louis. Harry barely noticed because he was starring Liam down with the intensity of a thousand suns (let it never be said that Harry didn’t love all the planets). To give Liam credit, he did try to make himself smaller than he is. Shaking his head sadly at Liam, Harry turned back to his sandwich and continued eating. Liam, then changed the subject to that of Quidditch and how he feels the stakes are this year even though practice hasn’t really started yet and the game isn’t for months. Louis jumped onto the change of topic and started to bash on Gryffindor since they haven’t won the House Cup in a half decade or so. Liam then went on the defensive and Harry tuned them out, since he had to re-work his plan.

As it so happens, he didn’t really need to re-work his plan since once Liam and Niall finished, they drifted off to continue their discussion about muggle sports that they somehow drifted to at some point in the last ten minutes. Harry noticed this and figured it was deliberate to some extent before shrugging it off and pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice. Louis looked at him kind of weirdly before leaning forward in a conspiratory manner.

“Word in the halls is that you know your shit when it comes to Astronomy.” When Harry nodded slightly in confusion, a smirk appeared on Louis face as he continued, “Well, since it’s true then, how would you like helping me? I’m absolute rubbish at Astronomy.”

“What’s in it for me then?” Not that Harry really wanted anything in exchange, he just wanted to see how this would play out and if he would somehow be able to get a date out of this.

“Hmm.. I could help you with your potions? My friends say I’m well ace at it.” Louis looked a bit hopeful and in all honesty, Harry wasn’t the best at potions so he saw it as a perfect arrangement. So he shrugged and agreed to it. Smiling widely, Louis claps his hands excitedly and gets up.

“Perfect. C’mon, up you get we have the Library to get to!” Finishing off his pumpkin juice, Harry got up and bowed for Louis to lead the way. And that’s basically how it started.

*

It was now mid-October and it’s a fair assumption that Louis is whipped for Harry, which is the main reason he’s in Detention on a Saturday when he should be out on the Quidditch pitch. It could be worse, he could be scrubbing the bed pans in the Infirmary like Liam is. Sighing to himself, he leaned back and stretched towards the ceiling of Filch’s office where he was re-organizing the detention cards from decades ago. He saw the Harry Potter’s name a few times which was interesting. He slumped back in his seat and resigned himself to sorting the cards. It really wasn’t his idea to set off the whole box of ‘Chaos Combustion’ in the Great Hall. He wanted to set it off in one of the corridors, but Harry decided it would cause more chaos in the Great Hall and Harry gets what Harry wants. So they got landed in separate Detentions (Liam flipped out for some reason earlier in the week and is completely unrelated to what HarryandLouis did). So Louis suffers through his punishment, anticipating what Harry had in store later.

Apparently, Harry wanted Louis to carve up a pumpkin for fun. It’s some Muggle thing that he does every year (though why anyone would trust Clumsy Styles with a knife is a mystery). Louis was sitting in the middle of Harry’s group of friends in the Hufflepuff common room, holding a knife in his hand and staring blankly at the pumpkin in front of him, not sure of what to do. Harry was already at least half way through his carving, chatting with his friends. Louis just had a hollowed out pumpkin and a blank mind. Noticing this, Harry set his knife down and turned Louis pumpkin to face him, drawing on it with a marker.

“Now just cut along the lines.” Harry turned the pumpkin back to face Louis and went back to carving his own.Humming slightly, Louis picked up his knife and stabbed it into the pumpkin, carefully cutting along the lines. It looked like a smiley face and Louis is just glad that there wasn’t a dick somewhere on it because that would’ve been a bitch to carve without magic. He let his mind wander as he finished carving, poking out the pieces and placing a candle in the center.

*

Halloween at Hogwarts was always an interesting time. Louis noticed that Harry’s consumption of pumpkin juice spiked within the week of Halloween, and he’s taken to wearing black and orange headscarves instead of his normal cool colored ones. Which was nice, but distracting. Another thing that’s distracting is Harry’s costume at the Inter House Halloween party that’s hosted for fifth years and up in the Room of Requirement.

Louis decided to go as a fairy, but one of the deadly ones and not the nice innocent ones that Muggles tend to talk about all the time (extremely ignorant of them really). He had Niall help him with the spell on his teeth to turn the canines into small fangs, and make the other ones slightly sharper. The spell lasts only a couple of hours and Louis hopes that Niall didn't mess it up. His clothes were fairly reserved, just covered in fake blood that tastes of mint. Harry on the other hand, decided that he was going to go full cliché (that's what he told Louis at least), and come dressed up as a cat, which is way too cute for Louis to handle. Hiding back at the large snack table, he poured some Butterbeer and sat down next to the long table. Of course, his attempt at hiding was foiled when Niall came up to him and plopped down next to him, grabbing and draining Louis Butterbeer.

“Mate, you need to control your boyfriend, he really can’t handle his Firewhiskey.” Looking up, Louis saw that Harry was stumbling his way over to where they were sitting. Louis gave Niall a suspicious look, to which the Ravenclaw put his hands up, shaking his head.

“Wasn’t me, don’t give me that look,” Niall stood up and pushed Harry onto Louis lap when the other boy reached them. “Take care of your boy Louis, and use Muffliato for the sake of your Slytherins.” Niall waggled his eyebrows at Louis before walking off. Rolling his eyes, Louis turned to his boyfriend who was nursing a bottle of butterbeer. Gently prying the butterbeer away from him, Louis grabbed an empty goblet off the end of the table and filled it up with water.

“Here love, drink up.” Harry only gave a pout as a form of protest before taking the goblet and sipping from it. Humming along to the music that was playing, Louis set his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes, content to enjoy the boy in his lap and the music playing throughout the room. Harry was swaying in Louis arms, giggling to himself. Putting the goblet down on the floor, he wiggled around so he was facing Louis and wrapped his arms around him loosely.

“Loooouuu.” Smiling fondly, Louis gave Harry a small nose kiss. Scrunching up his nose, Harry giggled and rubbed his face against his boyfriend’s neck and chest. Louis rested his head on his, squeezing his arms around the boy’s middle.

“What is it baby?” Harry squirmed around in Louis lap for a few seconds before answering.

“You’re really pretty, didya know that?” Harry squinted up at Louis, swaying a little bit. “Like, you’re super duper pretty and you’re like a muggle fairy or something. So small and adorable, like a pi-” At that point, Louis covered up Harry’s mouth with his palm, blushing deeply. Harry just licked his palm and leaned into him. Kissing his forehead, Louis pulled his hand away and rested his chin on his shoulder. He was content to just sit there and watch other people dance and make a fool of themselves like Niall is doing. Harry however seemed to have other plans. He stood up clumsily and turned to Louis, smiling widely.

"Looouuu, come dance with me." Harry gave his best puppy dog eyes, which always worked on Louis (he was only human after all), even when Harry was drunk. So, with a put upon sigh and a fond shake of the head, Louis allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor. A fast song was playing so Louis expected jumping and dirty dancing, but instead Harry pulled him in close and started slow dancing. Of course, Harry is drunk enough to think slow dancing would be appropriate for a club song. Smiling fondly at his boy, Louis rested his head on Harry's chest and went along with it.

An hour or so later had Louis and Harry laying down on top of the Astronomy Tower, stargazing and mostly sober. Every so often, Harry would mumble out a fact about this constellation and that cluster of stars and how some of the lights are long dead, and how if you wish upon a star it’s not going to come true until forever later because of the distance of said star. Sometimes, Louis would just shake his head at the boy next to him and bite back a smile. Most of the time however, he had his eyes closed and listened to whatever Harry was rambling about at the time. He could probably listen to Harry read the History of Magic textbook and not get bored, or hell, even a muggle dictionary, and he’s had a look through one and it is very boring. Louis could even listen to Harry read the whole of Beowulf and that is even more boring than a dictionary. Louis may also be slightly tipsy after Harry managed to sneak him a few shots of strong Firewhiskey. It was only when Harry stopped rambling about baby unicorns did Louis open his eyes. Looking over at him, Louis gave him a fond smile and cheek pat before turning to look back up at the sky. He felt Harry’s hand reach out and brush against his own. Without thinking about it, Louis linked their fingers together and smiled to himself and the sky.

“Hey Louis?” Louis didn't look over, just let Harry hold his hand and talk. Making a noise in the back of his throat, he let Harry continue.

"I love you." Harry said it like he said everything else, slow and easy like it didn't knock everything out of Louis yet fill him up with everything else at the same time. Louis turned to look at him and saw that Harry was looking back, with a nervous smile on his face.

"I love you too Harry." That simple sentence caused Harry to give Louis one of his most blinding smiles. Rolling over, Harry settled himself on top of Louis and kissed him soundly. And really, it was the best way to spend a night. They traded kisses in between talking about things they haven’t yet shared with each other and by the time they snuck into Louis rooms, the sun was just peeking up over the mountains in the distance. Once in bed, Harry curled himself around Louis and promptly passed out, costume and all. Louis simply watched him sleep, thinking about nothing but how in love he is with the Hufflepuff, who happened to be a muggleborn which is not what he expected out of this year but hey, stuff tends to happen that you can’t really explain. Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face because he was in love with someone who had a heart of gold and poetic words, and maybe the snake and the badger can fall in love at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
